Una nueva oportunidad
by FaberrysChild
Summary: One shot de Emmett-Rosalie... Nuestra Rose esta con Royce... sufriendo demasiado, pero encuentra una luz al final de su túnel, Emmett, su angel...  Todos Humanos


_**Los personaje son de la estupenda Stephanie Meyer, la historia, es mia. Me encanta esta cancion y se me ocurrio darle un toque de Twilight! Disfruten**__**!**_

_**Una nueva oportunidad**_

_**(Tus ojos no me ven… Tony Montana)**_

_**FlashBack: Rosalie**_

_-__No se que es lo que te crees Rosalie, ¿acaso no sabes que tu belleza se fue a la basura?, la verdad es que no se porque estoy contigo, pero, deberias agradecerme, se que soy el único dispuesto a aguantarte con todo y bastardo, porque no se si quiera si es mío…-_

_-¡Claro que es tuyo Royce!- gritó Rose y una bofetada se plantó en su delicado rostro dejando una marca que se borraría en unos minutos, pero que de su corazón, no se iría nunca._

**ROSALIE**

Rosalie nunca creyó que el hombre que ella siempre habia soñado para ella, ahora era el monstruo que la hacia sufrir cada dia, a ella y al bebé que llevaba en su vientre hacia dos meses. Su dolor físico era una bendición comparado con el dolor que ahora llevaba en su corazón.

Rosalie Hale siempre habia sido una mujer fuerte, independiente y determinada, lider por naturaleza, capitana de las porristas, estudiante perfecta y ejemplo a seguir de sus hermanos y primos. Ahora, no quedaba ni la sombre de quien algun dia fue… ¡Que triste!

**EMMETT**

-¡Rosalie, por favor!- Emmett recordaba el dia que su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la chica de cabellos como el sol y ojos como zafiros, le dijo que se mudaria con Royce después de su graduación. El le rogaba que por favor no lo hiciera, pero ella siempre había sido caprichosa. No lo escucharía ni a él ni a nadie… y aun asi, Emmett la amaba con toda su alma.

**Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,**

**A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,**

**Y yo miro como lloras por él,**

**Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.**

Y aún recuerda ese dia, cuando la vio por primera vez con una cicatriz en su mano derecha, y pensó que estallaria de furia, queria matar al bastardo que le habia hecho eso a su angel. Pero ella solo se molestó cuando Emmett le insistió en que le revelara el nombre del hijo de puta que le habia hecho esto. Emmett dejó que ella se tranquilizara, luego de esto, ella se lanzó en sus brazos a llorar sin decir nada. Luego, aun en silencio, se puso de pié, le dedicó una vaga sonrisa entre sollozos y se despidió. Emmett aun podia ver aquella cicatriz en la delicada palma de la mano de Rose: "Usada"…

**Y él solo te hace sufrir,**

**Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,**

**Pero a mi tu no me miras,**

**Y él solo te causa dolor,**

**Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,**

**Pero no, tú no me miras.**

Semanas después, la vi de nuevo, empeoraba con el tiempo, se veia cada vez mas desnutrida, con las ojeras mas marcadas y el brillo de sus ojos azules se habia convertido en un reflejo opaco y manchado por tantas lágrimas, me dolia mas que a ella verla asi, pero no podia hacer nada, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y Rose lo tenia en sus narices.

**Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,**

**Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.**

Cuando logré decirle todo lo que sentía en mi pecho, Rose me abrazó, dejo caer todas las lágrimas sobre mi pecho, me abrazó fuertemente, se aferro a mi como nadie nunca lo habia hecho, me amaba, yo lo sabía, pero ahora ella no sabia como comenzar de nuevo. Como fuera, yo le daba una nueva oportunidad para vivir y tenia mi pecho abierto solo para ella

**Y yo que te amo tanto,**

**Tus Ojos No Me Ven,**

**Y yo que te quiero tanto,**

**Soy invisible para ti. **

Mi consuelo era que yo, finalmente habia dejado de ser invisible para ella, al fin sus ojos me podian ver, al fin yo no era solo su amigo fastidioso o el amigo que la cuidaba o el amigo que parecia su hermano. Al fin yo era quien siempre quise ser: el hombre que ella ama.

**Tus Ojos No Me Quieren Ver**

**Me duele verte llorar por ese imbécil,**

**Por un idiota que no se merece,**

**Que tus ojitos de angelito,**

**Derrame una lágrima,**

**Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte,**

**Mi vida entera que quiero entregarte,**

**Para el eres una en el mundo,**

Tantas veces trate de sacarla de ese pensamiento, en tantas ocasiones le dije que yo estaba alli, no importaba lo que Royce habia hecho, yo la seguia amando como el primer dia, y no estaba "Usada" como habia pintado el bastardo en su hermosa piel. Una mujer como Rose nunca iba a estar usada, ella conservaria su belleza interior y exterior, por siempre, por eso yo la amo tanto.

**Para mi tu eres mi mundo.**

**Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,**

**Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.**

El te pone a un lado, te ignora y te hace sufrir, tu estas buscando el amor en la persona equivocada, y yo, el que te ama y el que daria su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, a mi, me pones como un cero a la izquierda, no me dejar si quiera mirarte a los ojos.

**Y yo que te amo tanto,**

**Tus Ojos No Me Ven,**

**Y yo que te quiero tanto,**

**Soy invisible para ti. **

Te amo Rose, déjame por favor ser tu ángel, y así te convertirás tú en el mío. Permíteme sacarte de ese infierno que te has creado a tu alrededor, con un simple "SI" serás una reina por el resto de tus días… confía en mi, te amo mi ángel y siempre lo haré.

**Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,**

**A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,**

**Y yo miro como lloras por él,**

**Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.**

Me siento frustrado porque te necesito como el aire para vivir y no puedo evitarlo y para rematar, tu te rehusas a darme vida, no quieres si quiera darme un poquito de esperanza, y mientras yo me desvivo por hacerte la mujer mas feliz, tu solo buscas del desgraciado que estruja tu alma y tu cuerpo con la mas vil fuerza infernal.

**Y él solo te hace sufrir,**

**Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,**

**Pero a mi tu no me miras,**

**Y él solo te causa dolor,**

**Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,**

**Pero a mi tú no me miras.**

Y ahora sufro mas al saber que él ha arrancado de tu vida el regalo que te había enviado Dios. ¿Y aún no entiendes que él es un monstruo? Aun después de haberte hecho perder a tu bebé, del que yo hubiera sido el padre gustosamente, solo por el hecho de ser fruto de tu vientre, era también parte de mi vida; déjame entrar en tu vida Rosalie, déjame darte todo lo que te mereces y más, déjame curar tu alma…

**ROSALIE**

-Espero que no se te ocurra volver a salir a verte con el hijo de puta de tu amante, si te vuelv..-

-Emmett y yo no somos amantes- le dije en tono bajo

-¡¿te atreves a desafiarme de nuevo? ¿acaso se te olvido lo que yo te hago cuando me desafias?- me dijo Royce acariciando mi mejilla

-No, por favor, Royce, lo siento- dije comenzando a llorar –no más-

-Asi me gusta.- dijo el satisfecho al verme finalmente derrotada –voy a salir, no se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esta casa- me dijo despreocupado

Me acurruqué en la cama con cuidado, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo, después del aborto que me provocó esa bestia, yo habia tratado de escapar, pero me dio una golpiza tan grande que mi rostro se desfiguró, gracias a Dios las heridas físicas se iban curando poco a poco… por desgracia, las interiores no… Fue entonces escuché una canción en mi ventana…

**Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,**

**Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,**

**El que te trata tan mal,**

**Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.**

**Y yo que te amo tanto,**

**Tus Ojos No Me Ven,**

**Y yo que te quiero tanto,**

**Soy invisible para ti.**

Me asomé y vi a mi amigo, mi confidente, mi doctor, mi angel… mi amor, tenia un estéreo con esa canción puesta. Estaba allí, de nuevo, como lo habia estado siempre, arriesgandose por mi, por quien no lo merecia… Un momento ¡claro que lo merezco!, el que no se merece nada es el que mató a mi hijo.

Sali de la casa y corri a sus brazos, no dudamos un segundo en, al fin, darnos nuestro primer beso, donde nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor jugaron juntos en un instante eterno.

Me monté en su carro y nos desaparecimos…

Volví a saber de Royce una mañana de domingo, mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto, frente al televisor, amamantando a la pequeña Emma de apenas dos meses, Emmett estaba arriba despertando a Ryan que aun se rehusaba a levantarse para ir a la iglesia.

Royce al fin habia pagado por todo lo que hizo. Desde que me fui, habia conseguido otra mujer, Lauren Mallory, ella no tuvo la misma suerte, la torturó durante los seis años que hacia que yo lo habia dejado, un dia cualquiera, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le rompió la base del cráneo y murió instantáneamente. Pobrecilla. Cambié el canal, besé a mi niña en la frente, luego Emmett se acercó a mi con Ryan en brazos, el vago aquel de cinco años, ni siquiera habia abierto los ojos… Emmett se acostó junto a mi y me besó…

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir bebé?- me preguntó con ojos de cachorrito

-de verdad mi amor, es una obligación. En cuanto Emma me suelte, comienzo a cambiarme, tú adelántate con Ryan- …

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, dejenmelo saber con sus reviews!… XOXO *Kittt C***


End file.
